


When Gypsophila meets Buttercup

by fallingforstays



Category: EXO (Band), NINE PERCENT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Cussing, Deephwi, Everyone Is Gay, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, KaiSoo - Freeform, Love, M/M, Minor Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwoo, PanWink - Freeform, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, This Is STUPID, Underage Drinking, falling too fast, highschool, mentioned nine percent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforstays/pseuds/fallingforstays
Summary: Nothing ordinary ever happens in Masan. Jihoon goes to school everyday with a bunch of gays, then goes to work at his aunt's flower shop. So that said, it didn't surprise him when a tattoo parlour opened up beside his flower shop, but it did surprise him when the owner of the store was an underage boy with extremely talentless art.-Or, Jihoon goes home one day and comes across a peculiar tattoo parlour with a new kid running it.





	1. gypsophila

21st July, 2018

Playlist:  
¬ Already gone (Sleeping at Last)  
¬ Don't listen in secret (Seventeen)  
¬ Pick me piano ver (PD101 season 2)  
¬ Rain (Soyou and Baekhyun)  
¬ Ivy with U (Wanna One)  
¬ Afterlife (ILLENIUM)  
¬ North (Sleeping at Last)  
¬ Wo yong yuan ji de (Idol producer/ 9percent)  
¬ I hate u, I love u (Gnash)  
¬ Saturn (Sleeping at Last)  
¬ Golden (Ruth B.)  
¬ Always (PD101)  
¬ Always (Wanna One)  
¬ IF YOU (BIGBANG)  
¬ Downpour (I.O.I)  
¬ Smile Flower (Seventeen)  
¬ Beautiful liar instrumental (VIXX LR)  
¬ Wo huai nian de (Idol producer)  
¬ Winter child (Suzy)  
¬ Say something (A great big world)  
¬ Wo men de min tian (Luhan)

 

11th July, 2016  
Masan, South Gyeongsang province, South Korea  
Weather: neutral

A boy dressed in the most horrendous matching of clothes was sitting in the middle of class, with students behind, beside and in front of him. His brown hair was tucked neatly under a beret, fake glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose. The classroom was basically silent, apart from the fact that their teacher was still talking about area and perimeter at this point in the semester. 

Jihoon sighed.

'Nothing like a good ol' public school and learning about area in the middle of year 11.'

He yawned, eyeing the clock above his teacher's head. It read '12:45'. Sighing once more, he anticipated for the 2 minutes to pass by quickly before they are let out to lunch. No one really hated the teachers around here, Jihoon actually liked his teacher, especially after the students found out he was a dancer once, 'danced for a local bar' he had said. Jihoon snapped out of his thoughts as their teacher, Dr. Kim, slapped his math book shut, saying something along the lines of 'off you go to lunch' that Jihoon couldn't hear in the frenzy of students exiting the room.  
Before he could even step out of the room, a certain gay named Bae Jinyoung decided to pick him up from his classroom. Tackling him in a hug at the door.

"Jinyoung let go, Daehwi's gonna get jealous."

Jihoon laughed, trying to pry Jinyoung's arms off his waist as the younger smiled, letting go almost instantly at the mention of Daehwi. 

"Hyung, Jisung-hyung said we're having lunch outside today, come along!"

Jinyoung said happily, dragging Jihoon to his locker before the older had a chance to answer. Sighing in defeat, Jihoon opened his locker, taking out a small boxed lunch.

"Alright, lead me to the other 8."

Jihoon joked, letting himself get dragged away from the buzzing corridor. The brunette didn't expect to get fucking attacked when he got to the grassy area where his friends awaited.

Daniel was the first to react.

"Woah Jihoon, did a bomb blow up your wardrobe or something?"

He said, eyeing the despicable combination that Jihoon harnessed. The younger boy gasped, he thought he had dressed cute. He thought he dressed cute everyday. The 17-year-old looked down at his baggy sweatshirt and definitely not matching sweatpants and pouted.

"I don't understand, Jihoonie. Why would you dress like that?"

Snaggletoothed Woojin commented, gesturing to Jihoon's entire body as the boy looked even more offended. Eventually, Seongwoo dealt the finishing blow.

"You look freshly out of the trash."

The older laughed, it was like dropping a bomb onto Jihoon as they terrorised his fashion. Pouting, Jihoon looked at the grass, making his hyungs and dongsaengs coo around him.

"I thought I dressed nicely."

Jihoon said, hurt evident in his voice and his hyungs instantly became worried that they had actually hurt Jihoon's feelings.

"Aw don't worry hyung, I love the way you dress."

Jinyoung smiled, ruffling the shorters’ hair. With a grunt of disbelief, Jihoon sat down in between Seongwoo and Daniel, defiant about keeping them apart as the 10 boys enjoyed their lunch. They joked around a lot, the jokes eventually turned into a food fight, it started with Jaehwan pegging a piece of bread at Minhyun, and it ended with Jisung flinging a small rock at Daehwi.

“Okay but listen hyung, that was unnecessary. Daehwi could’ve gotten hurt! The rock could’ve gotten hurt…”

Jinyoung said quietly, shaking Jisung by his shoulders as Jihoon, Jaehwan and Woojin crowded around the small boy, examining his barely visible cut. Jisung however, was arrogant. Yes, he  
apologized to Daehwi, but no matter how Daniel and Minhyun forced him, he refused to apologize to the rock.

“I’ll take Daehwi to the nurse,”

Jihoon offered as the other boys nodded, not offering any objections. Around the time the boys scattered, a bell rang to signal the end of lunch.

“Jihoon-hyung, I really don't need it. We need to go to class.”

Daehwi argued as Jihoon dragged him by his wrist to the nurse. The older however, silenced him with an angry glare, clearly saying that he wants to miss as much class as possible.

“Alright Daehwi-ah, we’re here! I’ll wait outside while you get treated.”

Jihoon smiled fakely, almost shoving Daehwi into the nurses’ room before the younger boy could protest. Jihoon stood outside in his hideous jumper, swaying back and forth like a lost child. Daehwi exited the room two minutes later, a band aid on his elbow where the rock had hit. As Jihoon smiled, Daehwi rolled his eyes.

“Alright hyung, it’s time to go to class. We don't want Ms. Liu to get mad.”

Daehwi said quietly, trailing behind Jihoon as he walked in the opposite direction to where their classroom was. Jihoon scoffed.

“Ms. Liu is never angry.”

He said, putting his hands behind his head as he continued to stroll down the hallway with Daehwi behind him. Then he slowed down to match Daehwi’s pace and put an arm around his shoulder.

“Plus, she loves you,”

Jihoon laughed beside Daehwi as the younger gained more confidence to walk with his head up. He knew it was just the way Jihoon is, spending his school days without a care in the world. Daehwi knows.

‘I don't need school. I’ll be the greatest dancer in the world!’

Jihoon used to say to the group of friends, and they would always joke and laugh about it, unaware that their words had hurt Jihoon’s pride. And Daehwi knows Jihoon wasn't the only one, Daniel and Seongwoo has been b-boying since they were kids and Jinyoung’s always had the passion, not the confidence.

Daehwi knows that even though Jihoon says he doesn't care; he works hard to get good marks for his exams. He could tell from the boys’ tired expression whenever they had a test.

“Hyung, where are we going?”

Daehwi snapped out of his daze to ask the question, he only just noticed that they have been walking for quite a while, almost reaching the exit of the school building.

“To my flower shop, unless you want to go to class.”

Jihoon said, arm still slung across Daehwi’s shoulder. Daehwi shrugged the said arm off, shaking his head.

“Hyung, I should go to class. I’m sorry, have fun though!”

Daehwi said as he noticed a pout on Jihoon. Though the boy acted like a lone wolf, he despised being alone. Especially in a store with nothing but flowers.

“Ah fine. I should let our maknae do as he please. Have fun in class!”

Jihoon forced a smile, waving as Daehwi nodded, already running in the opposite direction. Shaking his head, Jihoon fished the tangled headphones from his bag and hastily plugged it into his phone, putting his music on shuffle as he began the walk to the florists’.

There was no one to welcome him when he arrived.


	2. buttercups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when jihoon introduces the world of flowers to guanlin.

Checking his phone, the large numbers 3:13 flashed on the screen, indicating that school was not yet over. Jihoon sighed, it wasn't time to open the shop yet, so he might as well look around. He wasn't surprised with what he found, there was the stray cats that lived in the alleyway, an elderly couple sitting on a bench, bathing under the sun, and your typical teenager who decided to ditch class. Just like him.

It certainly didn't surprise him when he found a newly opened tattoo salon beside his flower shop, well, his aunt’s flower shop. Jihoon wondered about how he didn't notice the store before. Being bored and almost legal, Jihoon decided to go into the tattoo salon, the chimes of a bell indicating his arrival. A boy no older than 17 looked up instantly, his phone falling onto the countertop with a thud.

“Hello, welcome to my tattoo salon.”

He flashed a gummy smile, standing up to greet his ‘customer’. Jihoon smiled back politely, knowing full well that he should leave now before it’s too late. There was a sign with an angry black 18 crossed out and another sign saying ‘18+’. Jihoon didn't mean to judge a book by its cover, but the boy looked way too young to be running a tattoo salon.

“Pardon me for asking, but how old are you, sir?”

Jihoon said and watched as the boy scratched his nape sheepishly. He was clearly under 18 now that Jihoon looks at it.

“Ah, I actually just turned 16.”

He smiled again, making Jihoon want to clutch his heart dramatically and protect the boy with his entire life. He wasn't exactly shocked at the information, but his mouth formed an ‘o’ and no words came out.

“So um, do you want a tattoo?”

The boy offered, his Korean sounded weird, as if he was speaking with a really different dialect. Jihoon smiled awkwardly, he should’ve gotten out before it got to this point.

“Ah, actually, I was just um looking.”

Jihoon smiled once more, saying the first thing that he thinks of. The boy looked kinda disappointed and sat down behind the counter once more. Jihoon looked behind the boy, there were 3 tables, one behind another, with chairs that faced each other and lamps that were attached to the wall.

“Actually, to tell you the truth. I work at the florist next door, and I’ve come because one, I’ve never seen you around, are you from Korea? And two, you’re underage and should not be doing this.”

Jihoon finally broke the silence, yes, he had company, but the eerie silence was just too much for him. The boy beamed, standing up so he was facing Jihoon, which was more like looking down on Jihoon because of their height difference.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. florist. My name is Lai Guanlin, I am from Taipei and came to become a rapper, but of course, I was rejected. And the answer to question number two is that I don't have any friends or relatives here so I thought this would be fun, but no one ever comes.”

Guanlin pouted, he admits, it was lonely sitting alone behind a counter all day watching cat videos. It seemed like no one even acknowledged his existence. Jihoon wanted to squeal when Guanlin pouted, but stopped himself.

“Well, you can always work with me. Do you have a place to stay? You can stay in my apartment if you don't. My name is Park Jihoon, by the way and I’m a bit awkward with strangers so it might explain why I’m speaking so quickly.”

Jihoon looked down, although Guanlin was young and innocent at heart, he was very, very intimidating. Especially towering over Jihoon like he was doing at that moment.

“If you would accept me as a co-worker, I’d love to join you. I stay in my salon, don’t have enough money to buy a place.”

Guanlin chuckled nervously and Jihoon brought his eyes up to look at Guanlin. He had really soft features, but his jawline looked really sharp. As Jihoon observed more, Guanlin had baby cheeks, and it made him want to pinch them.

“Live with me then. I make enough money to pay for rent, and I’d gladly have another dongsaeng.”

Jihoon smiled kindly and Guanlin nodded eagerly, then Jihoon allowed Guanlin to grab his phone, laptop and charger before they shut the metal door for the store.

“Will you teach me about the language of flowers?”

Guanlin asked as they entered the florist. The shop was decorated with balloons for special occasions and many tables were set up to display what was ‘in season’. Many of the flowers were available all year round, some wild flowers were planted in cutely decorated pots on special stands.

“Of course, well, those that I know.”

Jihoon chuckled, the first thing his aunt made sure of before he took over the shop was that he understood the language of flowers.

‘Just in case a costumer says ‘how do I say fuck you in flowers’’

He began by touring Guanlin around the shop, giving him a small notebook to take notes in. They started with the seasonal flowers.

“Amaryllis, it represents beauty, timidity and pride. It’s available from November to April.”

Jihoon said, pointing at a bouquet of flowers sitting in a pot of water on a table labelled ‘seasonal flowers’. The amaryllis is had white and red petals, white with red seeping in from the edges.  
Guanlin nodded, eagerly writing it down in his best Korean as they moved around.

“Guanlin, this is the hydrangea. In flower language, it means ‘thank you for understanding’ or sometimes heartlessness. It’s available July to November.”

Jihoon pointed at yet another bundle of flowers, tied tightly together with a rubber band. Guanlin continued writing, flipping over the god knows which page.

“But ‘thank you for understanding’ and heartlessness is two completely different things.”

The Taiwanese boy argued and Jihoon laughed at his confused apprentice.

“Sometimes, it’s just like that. Like a person, they can be two-faced, so can flowers.”

Jihoon explained, continuing to walk to the last ‘seasonal flowers’ table. The table had 7 different species of flowers, and as Guanlin had counted, there were a total of 38 species of ‘seasonal flowers’ in the shop. And as Guanlin had remember Jihoon say, once one type of flower is out of season, they replace it with whatever is ‘in’.

“This flower, I like. This is called the ‘phlox’. It resembles united souls, and can be used as a proposal for love. This is probably my favourite species of flowers. It’s available from June to November, but I always keep some to myself.”

Jihoon laughed and Guanlin made sure to note that down. He didn't want to miss a single thing Jihoon said, just in case it was important for the future.

“Sunflowers! Are sunflowers seasonal too?”

Guanlin exclaimed when finally, there was a species of flowers that he recognized. Jihoon only chuckled at the young boy’s excitement.

“Surprisingly, yes. Sunflowers are in from May to November, and it represents loyalty, adoration and pride.”

Jihoon said, softly rubbing the petals on the sunflowers between his fingers. He was gentle with the flowers, careful not to break their soft petals.

“This’ll be the last one for seasonal flowers. Zinnias.”

The floral expert continued, pointing at a bundle of flowers in very bright shades of pink and yellow. Guanlin nodded, glad that the seasonal flowers were over, and secretly anticipating the year round ones.

“It’s very bright… Wait do flowers have genders?”

Guanlin said, surprising Jihoon at the bluntness of the question. Taking a few seconds to think, Jihoon smiled.

“Well, flowers have both male and female counterparts, so I guess they’re genderqueer?”

Jihoon smiled, thinking of the easiest ways to explain the fact that flowers are indeed both male and female. Guanlin nodded, noting down the new things he had learned.

“Now. The zinnia is in season from June to September and it represents the thoughts of being friends. So if I gave you a zinnia, I’m asking you to be my friend.”

Jihoon finished and led Guanlin to more tables, continuing to explain what each and every species of flowers mean. And Guanlin, being the diligent student he is, made sure to write down everything till his hands were sore.

“Let’s take a break, you’ve finished learning about the flowers anyways.”

Jihoon smiled kindly, allowing Guanlin to sit down at the counter. The younger boy smiled in gratitude, glad to finally be able to rest.

“What will we be doing after the break?”

Guanlin asked, looking at Jihoon with innocent eyes and a gummy smile. Jihoon thought again before checking the time on his phone. In bold numbers, the time 4:21 flashed on the screen and the boy smiled.

“Well, school ended a while ago and my friends will be coming here. You can meet them and when they leave, you can do some bouquet arrangement with your knowledge of the flowers here and let me evaluate.”

Jihoon suggested, gesturing to the many species of flowers surrounding them, spreading a honey like scent in the air. Guanlin nodded eagerly, any hands-on task intrigued him.

“Alright! I’ll make the best bouquet!”

The younger exclaimed and punched the air in excitement. Jihoon sighed, and as if on cue, 9 boys walked through the door, making the bells ring in indication of new customers.


	3. ice-plant flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guanlin's crying, why?  
> -  
> read end for notes

“Jihoon!”

Woojin ran through the door, engulfing Jihoon in the best bear hug he could manage. Jihoon laughed and hugged back, completely forgetting about the lonely Taipei boy sitting at the counter.  
It wasn't till around 10 minutes later and the boys left that Jihoon remembered that he had a new employee. Guanlin looked awkward, but smiled nonetheless when Jihoon looked at him.

“Hey sorry, I don't think they noticed you.”

Jihoon said, scratching his hair as Guanlin nodded, smiling. Then Jihoon sat down at the small table in the middle of the shop, gesturing to the other chair and inviting Guanlin to sit down.

“You can begin your practical task now, I’m looking forward.”

Jihoon smiled just as Guanlin sat down. The younger’s eyes visibly brightened and eagerly nodded.

“Thanks hyung! Give me 15 minutes!”

The Taiwanese boy smiled, instantly running to a certain table labelled ‘seasonal flowers’ as Jihoon chuckled, pulling out his phone from his blazer pocket.  
Meanwhile, Guanlin clutched his notepad in one hand, reading over his notes as he went around the tables to collect the flowers he wanted to use.

 

“Zinnias for friendship, ipomeas for attachment and decoration, Indian jasmines for attachment and even more decoration,”

Guanlin chuckled as he plucked the loose jasmines and ipomeas from their stem Then he proceeded to the cape jasmines on the ‘year round’ table, according to his notes, cape jasmines mean that he is too happy, and Guanlin really thinks he is.

“Two more… Scarlet lychnis and paperwhite narcissus.”

Guanlin said proudly, closing his notepad as he went to collect the said flowers, the rest of the flowers lying on the table opposite to Jihoon. The older boy took no notice of the younger, he was waiting to see Guanlin’s creativity.

“Hyung! I’m done!”

Guanlin said, holding 7 flowers. 3 red and 4 white. Jihoon smiled, nodding at Guanlin and allowing him to bring the flowers to the counter, where the rubber bands, floral foams, wrapping paper and ribbons were. Guanlin excitedly ran over, holding his chosen flowers as he began.

He began arranging the flowers, the mix of reds and whites blending nicely in the brown wrapping paper. The Taipei boy wrapped the bouquet together, stray flowers still lying around. Once the flowers were bunched up, Guanlin picked up the stray jasmines and ipomeas, tucking them in snugly with the other flowers.

“Hyung! I’m done!”

The boy exclaimed, holding the bouquet in his hands, shivering with excitement as Jihoon judged his arrangement.

“You used a nice blend of red and white. You really like white, huh.”

Jihoon smiled, gently caressing the flowers as he admired the first-timers work. Guanlin smiled his gummy smile, leaning back and forth as Jihoon examined his bouquet.

“I like it. Attachment, affection, attraction, bright eyes, happiness and… new beginnings. I’d like to hear your story someday.”

Jihoon smiled, his memories of flowers coming to a max. Guanlin nodded, proceeding to sit down in front of Jihoon.

“One day, when I’m ready.”

The boy smiled and Jihoon returned the gesture. Guanlin wanted to learn how to express himself with flowers, and he started by telling Jihoon that he liked his smile.

As night fell, Jihoon led Guanlin to the second floor of the shop, revealing a small living room, a small kitchen and a bedroom with an en-suite. Guanlin admired the living space. It wasn't large, but it was oddly homely to him.

“I don't have two bedrooms, so if you don't mind, you can share a bed with me.”

Jihoon suggested, gesturing vaguely to a closed door. Guanlin nodded absentmindedly, still looking around at the small details of the apartment, the chipped paint in the walls and the stains that holds the history of the house. Jihoon nodded and asked Guanlin to follow him with a hand movement, the younger did so without hesitation.

Guanlin entered the room and looked around, the walls were white with posters here and there, there was a small wardrobe and a connected bathroom at the foot of the bed. Guanlin smiled, it seemed like forever since he was in a normal bedroom, with clean walls that aren’t stained with horrid memories.

“I’m going to have a shower, make yourself comfortable and have a shower after me.”

Jihoon smiled happily, taking out a plain t-shirt with a pair of grey shorts from the closet before heading into the bathroom and locking the door. Guanlin nodded and plopped down on the bed, lying down and taking his phone out of his pocket. The boy wondered whether they should’ve closed the shop door before leaving the flowers unattended – though there was a bell in case anyone wanted to purchase something.

He plugged in his headphones and put his playlist on shuffle. Most of the songs were pretty sad, the tune and the melodies dancing in his head as he hummed along. One particular song triggered the memories of his past and silent tears rolled down his cheek.

‘我怀念的，是无言感动，我怀念的，是绝对炙热’  
‘I remember, the wordless gratitude, I remember, the definite fire’

He reminisced, he remembered why he came to Korea in the first place. The music was blasting so loud in his headphones that he didn't hear the shower faucet turn off, he didn't hear Jihoon opening the bathroom door to his now shared bathroom. Guanlin didn't notice Jihoon leaning over him, he was too busy with his eyes shut and enjoying the music.

“Guanlinnie, are you crying?”

Jihoon asked, internally, he was panicking, he couldn't figure out just why Guanlin was crying, was his room really that bad? The younger boy opened his eyes, surprised that Jihoon’s face is so, so close to his own. The older boy backed up, a scarlet wave flushed onto his cheeks before quickly disappearing.

“Ah, yeah. It’s nothing though.”

Guanlin said with a gummy smile, quickly wiping his tears away. Jihoon was very unconvinced and he took one of Guanlin’s earbuds, putting it in his own ear to know what Guanlin was listening to.

“Pick me?”

He guessed, the gentle piano music flowing through his ear like a river. It was a familiar song, featured in the famous TV drama produce 101. Guanlin nodded absentmindedly, focusing on the sweet melodies. Perhaps Jihoon could understand why Guanlin was crying, sad songs trigger bad memories, it was only natural.

Not like Jihoon can relate though, he always had a ‘perfect’ life. He goes to the school he desires and has friends that he could hang out with without being judged, he has a fulfilling family,   
Jihoon had everything a normal, functioning teenager has.

“I like the song.”

Jihoon murmured after the song ended, quickly cutting into the next song, something in Chinese that his months of Chinese lesson didn't help him understand.

“I like it too.”

Guanlin responded this time, a small smile hanging off his face. Jihoon smiled as well, it was something about the boy that made him want to protect him, like he was a small chick and he was now responsible for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally meant to be named ipomea but like nah  
> What's Guanlins' story?


	4. the 9percent part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guanlin has found a chinese friend amongst jihoons' social circle.
> 
> also the minor soonhoon sorta starts here

Jihoon would happily take care of Guanlin. He wanted to protect the boy until he could fly using his own wings.

“Hyung, should we go back down?”

Guanlin asked, aware of the fact that there was in fact, still no one managing the store while they’re both in the apartment. Jihoon jolted and the earbud popped out, he smiled.

“Yeah, take a shower. Do you have spare clothes?”

Jihoon asked, eyeing Guanlin’s attire up and down. The younger boy smiled cheekily, looking at the wooden tile floor. Okay, maybe he didn't think this trip to Korea through, and maybe buying a tattoo salon off some random stranger wasn't the best idea ever, but hey, it’s too late now.

“I arrived two days ago and um, bought the tattoo salon next door, so…”

He said, voice trailing off. His story did sound ridiculous, but it was true! The Thai man was going on holidays and desperately needed to pass his salon off to someone else, and Guanlin, the tall, lanky, foreign teenager, just happened to be the one the man saw.

“You bought it off the owner. What’s the guy’s name?”

Jihoon gasped, he was honestly surprised at the fact that Guanlin could afford it. The Taiwanese boy thought long and hard before coming to a conclusion that he could not quite pronounce.

“Chi-Chittaphon?”

Jihoon found it adorable that he struggled to pronounce the neighbour’s name. Okay, so Jihoon might be a bit too distracted in his day to day life in order to not notice a tattoo salon beside his  
flower shop this entire time.

“Ah, he went on holidays, right?”

Jihoon bluffed, wanting to bullshit Guanlin into believing him. But to his shock, Guanlin nodded, eagerly, almost.

“Alright, you can use my clothes, I’ll take you shopping tomorrow after school.”

Jihoon smiled. But Guanlin didn't.

“I don't exactly go to school… And probably need to?”

He said sheepishly, scratching his black hair. Jihoon watched the boy with his mouth agape, he was definitely lost for words.

“You, - Just, come with me to school tomorrow, I’ll get you registered and stuff. Pretend to be the new kid.”

Jihoon said and Guanlin nodded, scurrying off the bed to Jihoon’s wardrobe.

“Take a shower and get dressed before coming down, okay? We can go out for dinner and I’ll show you around town.”

The older boy smiled kindly, gesturing to the shower as Guanlin calmly walked in, muttering a small goodbye to Jihoon as he entered the bathroom. Jihoon sighed before turning around, so maybe he was falling quicker than he anticipated, he has only met the boy for a day for god’s sake! Ignoring the light blush crawling up his neck, Jihoon hurried down stairs at the chime of a bell. 

Guanlin, in the meantime, was standing in the shower, one hand against the wall as he leaned forward, taking in big breaths as he tried to wash away his pain. His dissatisfying body reminding him of the not-so-bright times in his life. The lukewarm water washed away the tears that he didn't know he harnessed, and he continued to take the shower while trying to ignore the gnawing feeling in his heart.

“Thanks for coming again, hyung. Come back again when you want to please Jihoon-hyung!”

Jihoon waved goodbye to the customer, a lingering smile on his face. His Soonyoung-hyung was always one of his favourite costumers. Guanlin had been on the stairs, a small white towel on his head to dry his damp hair. Then Jihoon turned to Guanlin, sensing his presence beside him.

“What did he buy?”

The teen questioned, looking at the long closed door. Jihoon sat down beside Guanlin, propping his head up by his elbows.

“A bouquet of roses for his husband.”

Jihoon said, looking at the boy’s soft features, the curves of his lips and the creases beside his eyes when he smiles.

“Romantic, isn’t it?”

Guanlin said, smiling dumbly while looking at the flowers presented in the shop. What can he say, he was a hopeless romantic after all.

““Yeah, you’ll get to serve plenty of people like that if you’re gonna work here permanently. He’s a casual costumer by the way, his name is Kwon Soonyoung, always coming back to buy flowers for his producer husband. I think I’ve only met Soonyoung-hyung’s husband like, twice.”

Jihoon laughed as he realized he was rambling, standing up ad dusting his pants as Guanlin quickly followed suite, doing the same. Then the shorter boy headed to the counter once more, sitting down as he waited for another customer.

Guanlin in the meantime, wandered around the store, admiring the different flowers and their own beauty, he found the fragility of each petal mesmerising, and couldn't help but admire how tall the flowers stood despite being helpless.

Then there was a gush of wind and then the rustling of a bag, announcing the arrival of another customer. Jihoon looked up curiously, and his eyes lit up at the sight of the familiar silhouette. 

Guanlin noticed the glint in Jihoons’ eyes and decided to stay clear from their meeting, understanding that he was the third party and probably wouldn't be welcomed.

“Jihoonie!”

The stranger smiled, dropping his bag down by the shop’s entrance. Guanlin watched as the boy, probably older than he was, call Jihoon using an affectionate nickname, and no honourifics, no less.

“Hey,”

Jihoon smiled softly, it was like his entire face softened. The somewhat sharp glint that was present in his eyes dispersed, replaced with indescribable warmth and happiness.

‘This,’

Guanlin thought, taking in a sharp breath as he watched the two of them hug.

‘This is his happiness.’

The boy cringed at his wording, but watched on nonetheless. It felt wrong to Guanlin, he felt like he was intruding in a precious moment.

“Jungjung,”

Jihoon smiled softly, and the boy returned the gesture. Guanlin didn't think the name sounded Korean, he didn't look Korean either.

“It’s been a while, Jihoonie.”

The ‘Jungjung’ boy said, one hand still latched onto Jihoon’s shoulder. The Korean boy laughed, nodding in agreement.

“Yeah. We haven’t seen each other since you went back to China!”

Jihoon exclaimed, his eyes folding into slits as he smiled even wider. Guanlin on the other hand, was somewhat shocked.

‘Went back to China?’

He thought before immediately breaking the sweet little reunion, and in fluent Chinese, he began bombarding Jungjung with questions that Jihoon couldn't understand.

“Where are you from? What’s your actual name? How did you meet Jihoon? How old are you?”

He spoke in fast and rapid mandarin, his Taiwanese accent clinging weakly onto his words. Jihoon looked shocked, as if he was surprised that Guanlin could actually speak Chinese. Jungjung looked equally surprised, then he laughed a little, pushing the fake specs up his nose.

“Woah, calm down boy. I’m Zhu Zheng ting, currently 22, I’m from Anhui and how I met Jihoonie is a secret.”

Jungjung winked cheekily, the only word Jihoon could pick up from his months of Chinese lessons was his name, Anhui and ‘I am’. He felt extremely disappointed that he was unable to understand the language his dongsaeng and his hyung spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome Jungjung kids! also go stan 9percent.


	5. school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guanlins' first day at jihoon's school, how will it go?

“Hey. Hey, I’m still here!”

Jihoon said, he was exactly 10 centimetres shorter than both the other boys, and it seemed like they were purposely ignoring him.

“Oh, Jihoon-hyung, you were so short I didn't see that you were still here.”

Guanlin easily switched to Korean, smiling stupidly at Jihoon as he looked offended, stomping his foot like a child as Jungjung too, laughed with Guanlin.

“Jihoonie, don't worry. We’re just getting to know each other.”

Jungjung smiled sweetly at the younger boys before checking the time on his phone.

“Anyways, Uni calls, I’ll be back!”

The Chinese boy said before turning around to leave, Jihoon ‘tching’ behind him. Guanlin said goodbye in mandarin as the other responded back easily before actually leaving the store.

“You gotta teach me Chinese, Guanlin. That bastard, he didn't even buy anything!”

Jihoon groaned, the seasonal flowers were going to be replaced soon and he needs to sell them ASAP. The Taiwanese boy laughed gently, ruffling the elder’s hair. Although they've only known each other for less than a day, it truly felt like they've been friends for life.

“Don’t worry hyung, I’ll teach you. But only if you don't mind a little Taiwanese accent.”

The boy smiled, it was as if he was truly happy.

-

The day ended with Guanlin and Jihoon sharing a bed.

The door to the flower shop was firmly locked, and the moonlight shone brightly on the flower petals.

Guanlin was the first to fall asleep, facing the older boy as he snored quietly. Jihoon smiled, cupping his hand on the Taiwanese boys’ cheek, feeling the warmth radiating off his face. Guanlin then writhed slightly in his sleep, changing his position so his arm fell across Jihoons’ torso.

Now, the bed wasn't the biggest bed ever, it was something between a single bed and a queen sized bed. Something just in between. The bed was small enough for the two to be able to reach each other, and also small enough for them to accidentally cuddle.

Jihoon smiled, he liked the feeling of having someone with him, even if they’re just friends – no – acquaintances. He liked the feeling that he wasn't alone in his bed, he liked the fact that he didn't   
have to spend more nights alone.

He loved it.

And with those thoughts in mind, Jihoon smiled, closing his eyes and letting the darkness envelope him.

The next day, Jihoon’s alarm rang at exactly 6:30 am. The blaring noise woke up the Taipei boy first, who angrily slammed his fist down at the clock, temporarily halting the machine. He then sighed, laying on his back.

His Jihoon-hyung was only a few centimetres away from him, and so, Guanlin smiled and sat up on the bed, the movements stirring Jihoon awake from his slumber. The Korean boy rubbed his eyes and pouted subconsciously, then he yawned, melting Guanlin’s heart further.

“Hyung, we have to go to school.”

Guanlin said calmly, after Jihoon heard the voice, he sprung up, eyeing the ‘intruder’ as Guanlin matched his gaze.

“A-oh, Guanlin. I forgot you were here, ha.”

Jihoon said, ruffling his messy hair as Guanlin watched on, standing up and walking to Jihoon’s side of the bed.

“It’s fine, I know we both have to get used to it.”

Guanlin laughed, his Korean sounded blocky and unnatural, but Jihoon didn't mind at all. The older smiled and ruffled Guanlins’ hair as the chick smiled happily.

“Wear whatever you want, I’m going to the bathroom first.”

Jihoon said, walking to his wardrobe and taking out a hanger with a pastel purple hoodie, then black sweatpants that did not match the hoodie whatsoever, but who was Guanlin to judge.

After Jihoon entered the bathroom, Guanlin walked over to the wardrobe, eyeing Jihoons’ collection of clothes. Most things were either pastel or black. Then Guanlin spotted a light blue button-up shirt in the corner, and he smiled, quickly picking it up.

Then the boy picked out a pair of jeans that he thinks and hopes would fit his legs before getting changed in the bed room. Leaving one side of the shirt untucked and the other side tucked. He checked himself out in the full length mirror behind Jihoons’ door; the jeans were a bit short, but the dark blue colour compliments the light blue shirt. The loose top shows off Guanlins’ slimness, and the tightness of the jeans hugs his hips nicely. He showed a gummy smile and put his thumb in his right pocket, pretending to pose for a magazine, then he doubled over in   
laughter.

He didn't know that Jihoon had been peeking at him from the bathroom, and he certainly didn't know how the boy smiled when Guanlin looked so proud in his clothes.

“Guanlin-ah, there’s a new toothbrush in a cup. You can use the blue towel.”

Jihoon said, pretending that he just got out of the shower as Guanlin smiled, no longer checking himself out in the mirror. He said a quick ‘thank you’ before going into the bathroom, and staying there for a short 5 minutes as Jihoon waited patiently, getting changed while the younger busied himself. He wore the most fashionable combination, in his opinion, and welcomed Guanlin when he came out of the bathroom.

The younger stared at him in awe.

Guanlin looked Jihoon up and down, he was dressed better than the older, yet he couldn't help but feel envious of the elders' unique style.

So he didn't make any comments on Jihoon's fashion, and that made the Korean boy extremely happy.

“Guanlinnie, we have to go!”

Jihoon said, his backpack already on and filled to the brim with paper and books. Guanlin made a happy noise before following behind Jihoon, leaving the florist with nothing but a pencil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's my birthday today!!!


	6. together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol im updating???
> 
> also i think chenle's in this but i can't remember

The walk to school was shorter than Guanlin had anticipated, and they were already late when they arrived at the gates.

“I’ll take you to the office.”

Jihoon said as Guanlin only nodded, following closely behind his hyung in the brand new place he knew virtually nothing about.

It didn't take them long to get to the office.

When they arrived, Guanlin stood by the door expectantly, waiting for Jihoon to leave before he registered himself into the school. But there was a problem, Jihoon wasn't leaving. And Jihoon was confused on why Guanlin was just standing there.

“Go in, I’m not leaving without you.”

Jihoon said, smiling as he pushed Guanlin through the doors. The taller boy laughed gently as he approached the lady by the desk.

“This is Lai Guanlin, he is a transfer student under my care and will be enrolling here for the next two years.”

Jihoon said, glaring at the lady as she glared back with a forced smile. Guanlin could tell there was some kind of rivalry here.

“What year would he be enrolling in?”

The lady said through clutched teeth, it was obvious that she didn't like Jihoon, and Jihoon didn't like her either.

“10, he is only 15 after all.”

Jihoon smiled again, patting Guanlin on the back as he stood there helplessly.

“He’s in class 10-C, with Lee Daehwi and Yang Jeongin, the student councilors for year 10.”

The lady said before clicking something on her computer again. Guanlin thanked her before he was dragged out of the office forcefully by Jihoon.

“I’ll take you to your class. Lee Daehwi speaks English, and so does Jeongin. Daehwi is a friend of mine, so you can stick with him for the rest of the day.”

Jihoon said, caressing Guanlin’s face as they walked towards the tenth grader’s section of the school.

“Does that mean I won’t get to see you?”

Guanlin whined, tugging on Jihoon’s sleeves.

Though he admits, being multilingual always has it’s perks.

“No, if you stick with Daehwi, you’re bound to see me during breaks.”

Jihoon laughed. He sounded so colorful when he laughed, and Guanlin was mesmerized.

“And we’re here.”

Jihoon said, unwilling to let the regret and unhappiness he has in his voice.

The older didn't want to leave Guanlin just yet, even though they live together now.

“Okay hyung, good luck in class!”

Guanlin said cheerily as he prepared himself to enter the room. Jihoon nodded before turning away, jogging towards the section for his year group.

“Get a grip Guanlin, you can do it.”

Guanlin said in Chinese, pushing open the door and walking in.

Almost instantly, all eyes were on him.

The class began whispering amongst themselves as Guanlin walked towards the teacher, explaining that he was the new transfer student.

“Is it Guanlin?”

A short boy with light purple hair walked to where Guanlin and the teacher was, and the chinese boy nodded, smiling.

“Mr. Yoon, he’s a transfer student from Taiwan.”

The boy explained, turning to their teacher.

Their teacher was incredibly good looking.

“Ah, I see. The office sent me an email a bit ago. You know him, Daehwi?”

Their teacher, Mr. Yoon (svt), asked the boy, who nodded.

“Jihoon texted me before class.”

Guanlin smiled wider when he heard the name Jihoon, his hyung didn't forget about him after all.

“Okay, well Guanlin, why don’t you introduce yourself and sit in the back with Daehwi.”

Mr. Yoon said, gesturing to the empty seat in the back as Daehwi returned to his seat.

Guanlin nodded and bowed to the class, there was around 26 people sitting down, if he were to count himself.

“Hello everybody, my name is Lai Guanlin and I’m from Taipei. Pleased to meet you all.”

The chinese boy bowed once more and some members of the class were surprised by the fact that his Korean was quite good.

“Take a seat, Guanlin.”

Mr. Yoon said, Guanlin walking towards the back as the students smiled at him.

“I hope we can be friends, Guanlin.”

Daehwi whispered once he sat down, smiling at the slightly younger boy as the other did the same.

During second period, they had free studying, and Daehwi decided to introduce Guanlin to everyone in the class.

“This is Yang Jeongin, he is also part of the student council.”

A happy, beagle like boy waved at him, showing off his mouth full of braces, and Guanlin couldn't help but think that ‘wow, this boy is gorgeous’, just like what he thought of his jihoonie hyung  
when they first met.

“And finally, the last most important member of our class, one of the richest kids at this horrible public school, Zhong Chenle. He’s Chinese, by the way.”

Daehwi grinned at Chenle, who smiled back with equal evilness. Guanlin held out his hand for Chenle to shake, and the younger took it happily.

“Nice, to meet you. Lai Guanlin.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello welcome to my fic, it's literally entirely in flower language so better do some research, kids.


End file.
